


Lo que Jack quiere

by DagDog



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Jack Harkness: Past Version
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DagDog/pseuds/DagDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay una cosa que Jack quiere más que nada en el mundo, sin embargo, es la única cosa que no puede hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que Jack quiere

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Jack wants](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20029) by Forest Archer. 



Jack se encuentra en la barandilla de Roald Dahl Plass, mirando por encima de las aguas turbias. Observa las olas olas rodar en el mar. Sin embargo, en los confines de su mente traicionera, está a siglos y kilómetros por encima de éste planeta.

Un simple sonido atraviesa su ensimismamiento y, agradecido por la interrupción, se da la vuelta. El sollozo viene de una mujer que pasa a toda prisa con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Sobre las estrellas, como la envidia.

Ella es una extraña, solo otra de esos seis mil millones de mortales que no pueden manejar nada que se rompa a través de su red de seguridad. Ella tiene sus propios problemas que nadie quiere, y el llanto hace que su cuerpo grite y se retuerza de dolor por un corazón roto. Pero ella tiene algo que Jack quiere tanto, tanto.

Ella puede llorar. Y eso es todo lo que Jack quiere.

En cuanto se da la vuelta para perderse de nuevo en las profundidades del agua, Jack siente un pequeño chorro líquido que cae por su cuello. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, Jack frunce el ceño hacia el cielo mientras hace oídos sordos de la angustia a lo lejos.

Incluso las nubes tienen lo que Jack quiere.

A pesar de su abrigo, acaba empapado rápidamente en lo que parece ser un aguacero torrencial, Jack no hace ningún movimiento para salir de su vigilia. Su mente va hacia atrás para encontrarse con lo que estaba pensando antes, ya que la lluvia trataba en vano de borrar los horrores del pasado de éste cansado viajero.

El Gamestation. Abandonado. Solo, pero para mil cadáveres y el polvo de una raza que los mató a ellos y a tantos otros. Abandonado en el infierno por las dos personas que tanto le importaban. ¿Las tuvo alguna vez? Nunca lo supo.

Luego el Valiant. Atrapado, torturado por el capricho de un loco. Viendo como todo lo que amaba moría antes que él. Y luego, en un segundo, estaba de vuelta. Y así fue.

Durante un año, vio a otros hacer lo que él no podía. Quiso mas que nada, poder comprender, pero sin embargo era imposible.

Si lo hubiese logrado, podría haber salvado su mente. Pero no lo había hecho.

Jack deseaba correr. Escapar de sí mismo, de todo lo que había hecho y lo que no pudo hacer. Él deseaba huir de la esperanza que incluso ahora le llevaba de vuelta a Cardiff, la esperanza de que quizá esta vez el Doctor volvería a por él. Vida de la que no pudo escapar y que giraba en torno a él, y aún sigue haciéndolo. Aún sigue sin poder llorar.

Porque si Jack empieza a llorar ahora, no habrá sombra de la eternidad que pueda hacerle parar.

Pero a veces, a veces... se pregunta si valdría la pena después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi segundo Fic traducido de la mano de Forest Archer ( http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1336540/Forest-Archer )


End file.
